


hot

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata should not be this hot. Kageyama shouldn't find his short stature attractive, shouldn't have problems with his eyes lingering a little too long on Hinata's smaller frame, the way his shirts hang just a little too big on him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is ＜(。_。)＞ sorry!!!!

It's not like Kageyama won't admit that Hinata is cute. To himself, at least, he's okay with it; Hinata's cute. Objectively, of course. Hinata's just got that kind of personality, those wide bright eyes, he's small and ridiculously energetic. So yeah, if asked, Kageyama would say, to some people, Hinata might be cute.

The problem isn't that Kageyama thinks Hinata is cute.

It's that he thinks he's unbelievably hot.

This, he will never admit to anyone, and certainly not to Hinata. He feels weird about it; he's found boys hot before, and it's not like it's terrible to think his friend is attractive. What's terrible is that, at this point, it's driving him crazy. He's never had it this bad before, not for anyone or anything besides volleyball, and Kageyama can't stand it.

It's not just a passing throught, “Hinata is attractive”, it's more like everything Hinata does is liable to send him over the edge. Kageyama can't even watch him drink from his water bottle most days for more than five seconds before he feels his face getting hot and excuses himself to run laps around the gym, Hinata usually sprinting after him in an attempt not to fall behind in whatever game he thinks Kageyama's playing.

Hinata should not be this hot. Kageyama shouldn't find his short stature attractive, shouldn't have problems with his eyes lingering a little too long on Hinata's smaller frame, the way his shirts hang just a little too big on him sometimes. He shouldn't have dirty dreams about Hinata's small hands on him, Hinata's mouth that he's constantly sticking things into, shouldn't have dirty dreams about Hinata at all.

He thinks it might have something to do with the fact that he's always taken an interest in people shorter than him, although he's never had it to this degree. He can look at someone, think they look pretty nice, shrug, and continue on his way, because there are more important things in life. Like, for instance, volleyball. Classmates will hold up some bullshit bikini magazine, ask him to point to his favorite model, and he sighs and points to the smiling, petite one.

Kageyama isn't sure he'd call Hinata petite. He's muscular, with a small body. Short legs, small hands, especially compared to Kageyama, who is a bit taller than regular already. He's slender, maybe. If he were into guys, Kageyama thinks, Hinata would be perfect. But he's not into guys. He's not into anyone, because dating and love are stupid and have nothing to do with the thing he cares about most in the entire world (volleyball). And for another thing, Kageyama's pretty sure Hinata wouldn't be into the idea of someone thinking he's hot because of his height.

Hinata is self-conscious about his height, and Kageyama knows it. He doesn't have any reason to be; his stupid boasts of how high he can jump and how fast he can run to make up for it are actually true, and he holds his own as much as anyone else on the team, except where he lacks fine skills. Kageyama teases him sometimes, because he has to, he has to pretend he doesn't get flustered when Hinata's body curls up against his own, fitting really nicely with their height difference.

He watches absently as Hinata stretches his arms over his head, clasping his fingers, exposing his stomach. Hinata's skin is smooth, warm, soft, and Kageyama feels his fingers twitch around the ball he's clutching. He bends down, touches his toes, and Kageyama's eyes trail down the lines of his legs, toned and defined and really, really nice. He has a nice ass, too. He has a nice everything, really. When he straightens up and notices Kageyama watching him, he sticks his tongue out.

Kageyama has to glare and turn away, quickly, before his face gets too red.

He's not into guys, but he's kind of into Hinata.

Xxx

It doesn't happen at once, but as soon as Kageyama realizes the heat he feels in his stomach is because of Hinata, he notices everything. He notices the way Hinata bends over his schoolwork when they study together, the way he eats popsicles with way too much tongue, the way he looks when he gets out of a shower and his hair is slick and sticking to his forehead. At this point, he's doing his absolute best to hide it, to get rid of it while he can, saying it's just a weird teen phase he's going through.

Hinata is making it hard.

“I'd give anything to be as tall as you are,” he says, one night, when they're sprawled out on Kageyama's bed. He's playing a game on his phone, head pillowed on Kageyama's stomach. The sleepover nights are getting hard, and when he does things like this, it makes it even harder for Kageyama to keep his hands still at his sides, to tell his blood not to rush too fast to unwanted places.

“It's not that great,” he says instead of running his fingers through Hinata's hair like he wants to, down to the tips of his ears, his chin, his lips-

“What are you talking about?!” Hinata sits up, phone dropping to his lap. One of his favorite seating positions is legs crossed, and it's awful, the way his thighs are on full display right in front of Kageyama and he won't do anything, he can't do anything, he pretends he's very interested in studying his nails. “You're amazing on the court with height like that! Can you even imagine how awesome I'd be if I were a little bit taller?” And the pout on his face is unbelievably attractive.

It's true, but Kageyama doesn't care. “You look fine the way you are.” It's an understatement.

Hinata just sighs and falls back against Kageyama's stomach, turning his cheek to face him. Kageyama feels the muscles of his stomach clench and hopes Hinata doesn't, the way he's looking up at Kageyama like that from down below. “Whatever, I've never even had a girl confess to me, you know? I bet if I were taller, they'd be all over me.”

Kageyama could scream. I want to be all over you, he thinks, before he can turn his attention to something else, like the color of Hinata's hair against his white shirt. Think about oranges, he tells himself, or basketballs, or volleyball, or Hinata playing volleyball-and then he's thinking about Hinata sprinting across the court, face set and serious in a way it only looks when he's playing, and he has to dig his nails into his palm.

“Who needs girls, anyway?” Kageyama blurts out. Hinata stares at him and he thinks he's given himself away, oh god...but then he laughs.

Hinata has a nice laugh, one Kageyama's fortunate enough to hear pretty often, but when it's like this, when Hinata's cheek is bouncing on his stomach, he wishes he'd shut up.

Kageyama manages to last until bedtime, when Hinata crawls into bed with him not knowing that, in this very space, Kageyama has had more than one unwanted dream about dragging hands up his thighs, over his ass, kissing his neck and he really, really cannot be thinking about that with Hinata wiggling in next to him. This isn't unusual for them; Hinata says there's no need to bother with a futon since they're both boys (ha, ha) and they're good friends, anyway, and Kageyama's the only one who doesn't mind when Hinata gets a little too close while he's sleeping. He does mind, actually, but for all the wrong reasons, so he pretends he doesn't.

There are small blessings, though, like the fact that Hinata is a heavy sleeper. Kageyama would never do anything when he's sleeping, any more than he would do anything while he's awake (never), but he can pretend that he's repositioning himself in his sleep, curling Hinata into his arms and pressing Hinata's head under his chin. He smells like the soap he's used for a bath, and his hair is always as fluffy as it looks. Hinata melts against him nicely, every time, and Kageyama only feels a little guilty. It's only fair, he tells himself, because they'd wake up like this anyway; he's just enjoying it while he's awake.

Maybe he feels a lot guilty, but Hinata never has to know.

Xxx

“Why are you looking at Hinata like you want to jump him?”

It's Tsukishima, it's always Tsukishima, and Kageyama whips his head around a little too fast. “I don't want to jump him!” he snaps, keeping his voice low enough that Hinata's not going to overhear him from where he's practicing receives with Nishinoya. Sweat is making his shirt stick to his skin, and his breathing is heavy but his eyes are focused and determined.

“Okay, why are you looking at Hinata like you want to fuck him?”

Kageyama knows it's no use getting into it with Tsukishima, because he basically lives to rile people up, and the look on his face is already too smug for Kageyama's tastes. But he's involving Hinata in this, even if it's...sort of true. He opens his mouth to tell Tsukishima to fuck off when he hears someone behind him.

“Is Tsukishima bullying you again?” The voice is too familiar, and all Kageyama can think is that this isn't the time, Hinata, of all times to show up and butt your attractive nose in, it is not now.

The way Tsukishima's eyes gleam has Kageyama gritting his teeth together too hard. “Hinata, you're pretty close with this guy, right? Have you noticed anything strange lately?”

Hinata's cocking his head to the side and oh no, no, no, this is not happening to him. “Well, it's Kageyama, soooo...”

“The only thing strange here is that Tsukishima thinks we give a shit about what he's saying.” Kageyama wraps his hand around Hinata's arm, who is looking between the two of them like something's going on, which it is not, if Kageyama has anything to say about it.

“I just noticed the King's been staring at you a bit, lately. More than usual. Now, normally I would turn the other cheek from your disgusting displays of affection, but I'm getting a little worried about your well-being, see? After all, he's not someone who is really that great at holding back.”

“I'm fucking incredible at holding back, asshole,” Kageyama hisses, fingers tightening around Hinata's arm. Hinata's really smooth, toned arm-

Tsukishima just gives that shitty little smirk of him, shrugs, and then saunters away, hands in his pockets. Kageyama is amazing at holding back, because he still hasn't gotten into a physical altercation with this guy. He sighs and lets of of Hinata's arm, turns to tell him they should start cleaning up, but the way Hinata is peering at him, face curious, has him freezing up.

He couldn't have noticed, right?

They lock eyes for a good twenty seconds before Hinata bounces on his heels, tells Kageyama they should start cleaning up, smacks him on the butt and then runs off.

Kageyama really, really has got to get himself under control.

Xxx

It's harder than he'd thought; either Kageyama is noticing things even more, or Hinata's absolutely out of control.

Every time Kageyama glances at him, he seems to be doing something else; chewing on the end of his pencil, licking his tongue over the glossy wood, staring at Kageyama with an unreadable expression. He bends down so often during practice that Kageyama tries to force himself to focus on the ball in front of him at all times just to avoid seeing Hinata showing skin he doesn't want to look at.

Hinata drips water down his shirt, once, drinking from his bottle at practice, laughs it off and points it out to Kageyama who has to bite his tongue enough that he thinks he probably draws blood, because he can definitely see Hinata's nipple through his shirt and god, god help him.

Their hands brush all the time, passing in the hall, walking home, when Kageyama hands something to Hinata in the gym. Hinata just beams that smile of his, so Kageyama knows it's his fault this is happening, that he's imagining things more than usual in his hormone-fueled imagination. And it's bad. It's really, really bad. When he closes his eyes at night, he sees Hinata, shirtless, tugging on his sleeve after practice as they get changed.

“Put your shirt on before you start yanking on me, dumbass,” Kageyama had snapped, trying to hide the way blood pooled in his cheeks by tugging his own shirt over his head and then grabbing Hinata's, trying to fit his head through the neck hole and getting him tangled up and yelling.

Tsukishima's watching them both with this shit-eating grin on his face, while Hinata asks Kageyama to tie his shoes because “it's funny to watch you mess up” and Kageyama has to (lets himself) bend down on one knee in front of Hinata, in front of his slender legs with the soft light hair on them that Kageyama kind of wants to run his hands over. His fingers get tangled in the laces and it takes him five minutes to tie them, and by the time he's done he has no idea why he's agreed to tie his fifteen-year-old friend's shoes in the first place.

The laughing grin Hinata shoots him after is why.

At lunch, Hinata rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder, which he does when he's asleep. This time, though, he's awake, watching Kageyama's hands with an absent stare, hair tickling Kageyama's neck. It would be so easy to reach up, to tilt Hinata's face and bring their lips together and push him up against the wall, or pull Hinata into his lap, and Kageyama's cursing himself and his overactive imagination for the rest of the day.

Hinata needs to be stopped, he tells himself, but then he sees Hinata clinging to Suga's arm and laughing and realizing no, he needs to be stopped, because this is Hinata and Hinata doesn't have a dirty bone in his body. This is all unintentional, and Kageyama has enough dirty bones for the both of them, and then some.

Xxx

Rule 1: Absolutely no looking at Hinata for reasons that aren't explicitly necessary. This means no more staring during practice, no more glancing at him during lunch, no more watching him while he sleeps. Not that Kageyama does that often, he just likes to see the curve of Hinata's cheekbone, the way his face goes slack and pleasant—no, no more staring.

Rule 2: As little physical contact as possible. If Hinata initiates it, there's not much he can do, but Kageyama tries to stay out of reach when he can. Even feeling Hinata's hands on him is enough to set him on edge, and he's scared that one of these days he's going to do something stupid, like pop a boner when he can't really hide it. He's been lucky so far.

Rule 3: No sleeping in the same bed anymore. Never, ever, ever. This rule is very important, because he feels like it's getting too dangerous to see Hinata there against his sheets, peering at him from his side like he's waiting expectantly for something—see, Kageyama tells himself, his imagination is way too willing to get ahead of itself. No sleeping in Hinata's bed, either, as much as he insists, because being surrounded by the smell of Hinata and picturing what he might have done in that bed, with his slender arms and wrists and fingers...Kageyama doesn't feel like waking up from another wet dream with Hinata there beside him.

These are the base rules Kageyama lays out for himself the day after his confrontation with Tsukishima, when he catches Hinata watching him before Kageyama can start watching Hinata. He must know, and he absolutely can't. Kageyama can still play it off like it was Tsukishima being Tsukishima, like he's not admiring the curve of Hinata's spine under his shirt when it sticks to his back or when he glances at the pale skin of his inner thigh as he's sprawled on the court.

It's proving to be more difficult than he'd anticipated. He finds his eyes drawn to Hinata, has to firmly remind himself No, do not do that. Rule 2 isn't going so well either, since Hinata's always really been the one to initiate contact, and he's fast and sneaky the way he goes about it, so Kageyama's only really able to avoid it sometimes. And Rule 3...

This is the part where he's having the most trouble. He's sitting on Hinata's floor, knees drawn up to his chest, trying not to pay attention while Hinata changes his clothes. He'd offered to step out, said he needed to piss really badly until Hinata had turned a funny expression on him and he'd had no choice but to stay.

He doesn't know how he's going to refuse to sleep in the same bed, a thing they've been doing without trouble for months.

“Hinata,” he starts, picking at the seam on his shorts. “We should probably stop sharing beds.”

Hinata looks up at him, and the look on his face makes Kageyama want to kiss him forcefully and crawl into a hole at the same time. “What? Why? You said you didn't mind that I kicked you that one time. Are you taking it back?”

He had minded, because being woken up with a powerful kick to the back of his knee had not been pleasant, but that's not the reason. He doesn't know how to explain the reason.

“Don't you think it's kind of weird for two guys to share a bed?” he goes with, and then kicks himself because why would it be weird unless they made it weird?

“Is this because of Tsukishima?” Hinata frowns, hands on his hips, hips Kageyama definitely has thought about more than once. “We're just sleeping, so it doesn't matter. I'm not going to make a move on you or anything, stupid.”

And that's the problem. Kageyama's stomach turns, this time not with guilt but with disappointment, because sometimes, sometimes he allows himself to think that maybe Hinata could feel the same way about him, but of course that's not true. He sinks his chin to his knees.

“Unless you want me to?”

Kageyama's head jerks up, too fast, and he hates the way his heart hammers in his chest. He especially hates it when he sees Hinata's grin, the one he uses when he's joking, the one Kageyama has often wanted to wipe off his face (with his lips). And then Hinata's smile falters, his eyes look uncertain, and Kageyama knows he's blown it.

“Kageyama?” Hinata's voice feels like it's filtering through thick cloth, muffled and fuzzy and Kageyama thinks he might be dying of shame right now. “Hey, are you...I was kidding, you know? I'm not actually...”

“I know you're not,” Kageyama snaps, because he's suddenly fed up with stupid Hinata and his wandering hands and the one time he'd slipped them under Kageyama's shirt trying to tickle him. He's fed up with how stupid sexy Hinata is and he doesn't even seem to realize it, which wouldn't be a problem if Kageyama wasn't completely head over heels for him. “Just shut up, okay?”

Hinata frowns, then, eyebrows knitting together. “Why are you acting so weird? It's not like we haven't done it before.”

“I know we've done it before, and that's the problem!” Something is swelling up in Kageyama's throat, annoyance and disappointment and irritation and horrible, terrible attraction. “Some people might think you're coming onto them, okay? Some people might take advantage of that, sleeping next to you. You can't just do that with anyone, even guys. It's fucking weird for two guys to sleep together, don't you get that? The way you rub all over people and...” Kageyama brings his hands up to his face, drags them down his cheeks in frustration. “Dumbass!”

“But I only do that stuff with you!” Somehow they've both ended up speaking a little too loudly. “And we're both guys! And it's...me, I'm not the kind of person people would--”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Kageyama's fisting a hand in his hair now, shoving his bangs out of the way. He's scrambling to his feet, although once he's there, he doesn't really know where he was going with this. Hinata is looking up at him, startled but trying to maintain the look of irritation on his face, and the way he looks like that, with his eyes sort of wide but his eyebrows and his mouth turned down, hair fluffed around his face from pulling his shirt off is setting Kageyama on edge, he's stepping forward--

He crashes their lips together, grabbing Hinata's warm cheeks in his hands, hair soft under his fingers. It's too hard, their teeth knock together, but he's mad and he's hot and he doesn't care. Kageyama surges forward again, and Hinata's knees knock against the back of his bed and they're both going down hard.

Somehow, Kageyama keeps their lips together. He doesn't know how to kiss, but he's seen this on movies, and, once, looked it up on the internet, and all that really matters is getting as close to Hinata as possible, feeling Hinata's smaller body underneath his own, abdomen rubbing up against the space between Hinata's hips. He tips Hinata's head back with his hands, licks at his mouth because he wants to, he's wanted to, and he's going to do it.

And then there's a noise, small and breathy like Hinata's trying to suck in air, and he freezes.

Kageyama pulls back, so quick that his socks are slipping against the floor and he crashes down on his ass. Hinata's sitting up, lips red and drool beading at the corner of his mouth, hair mussed, and it would be really hot if Kageyama weren't scared out of his mind. This is exactly what he'd been trying to avoid.

He knows he's stammering something, although he's not quite sure what. Hinata must hate him, he must be disgusted, he'd almost lost it and he hates himself, he is never going to talk to Hinata again-

“I'm sorry,” Kageyama says, desperately trying to fix the situation he knows he can't. “I'm sorry, I- Shit, I told you we need to stop doing this, you can't be clinging to people all the time, I'm trying so hard and you're just...”

“Why?”

Hinata's splayed out on his bed, propping himself up with his elbows, and Kageyama tries to ignore the fact that he can see up his shorts.

“What?” he says, feeling like someone has just slapped him upside the head because he doesn't understand anything at all. Maybe he's actually had a heart-attack and died, and this is heaven. Or, more likely, hell.

Suddenly, Hinata's slipping off his bed, shirt riding up on his back and he's shuffling over to Kageyama on his hands and knees and all Kageyama can think about is the fact that he can see down the collar of Hinata's shirt, to his smooth chest that his fingers ache to touch. He's definitely dead, he tells himself while Hinata scoots up next to him, and then someone suddenly is smacking him upside the head.

“Why did you do that?” Hinata huffs, cheeks still red and eyes a lot more entertained than his voice implies. “You call me a dumbass all the time, but you're the dumbass, dumbass.”

“Just...it was an accident, we can forget about it.” Kageyama's voice feels like cotton in his throat, and he ignores the heat he feels from Hinata's body being so close to his.

“Kageyama.” Hinata's voice is deadly serious. “I've seen you looking at my butt.”

Kageyama feels like dying, right then and there. He's been trying so hard and he let himself think that he was getting past Hinata's radar, but he's been caught red-handed (red-faced) and he covers his face with one hand to avoid seeing Hinata looking at him like that. He's planning on sitting there the rest of the night, but then there are warm fingers on his hand and he's left blinking into Hinata's unreadable expression.

There's a stirring in his heart when Hinata's smaller fingers wrap around his own, squeeze and he's still fixing him with that Look and god, god, he can't do it—Kageyama takes a deep breath and spills his guts.

“You look...good,” he says. Hinata tilts his head so Kageyama can trace the line of his neck to where it disappears into his shirt.

“I don't know if you have weird taste or what, but I'm-”

“Shut up,” Kageyama growls, and he's unintentionally squeezing the hand wrapped around his. “You look good and it's the worst thing and I want to touch you and I can't, okay, I won't, so that's why we shouldn't sleep in the same bed anymore.”

Hinata is quiet and Kageyama's worried he's gone too far with the touching thing, and then-

“Why won't you?” Hinata's voice is quiet, and Kageyama has to tip his head forward to be sure he's hearing right. “If you want to, why won't you?” And then he's slipping his fingers between Kageyama's and he looks...nervous, maybe? Kageyama's absolutely sure he's dead right now.

Kageyama says the only thing he can think of. “Buh?”

“When you like someone, you want to touch them, right? So touch me.” Hinata's pressing Kageyama's hand to his chest, suddenly, and Kageyama's fingers twitch. “You wouldn't get it because you're actually kind of attractive, I guess, or that's what people say, but I'm-”

He can't stand this, when Hinata doesn't realize he's absolutely unbearably hot, and the built-up irritation and heat in his chest has him scrambling forward, pressing Hinata's pack against the side of his bed and their hands are still pressed together over his chest. His breathing is heavy, Hinata's eyes are wide right in front of his face, and he feels like he's about to snap.

“You're hot,” he says, words squirming their way out of where he's kept them buried. “You look fucking amazing on the court, dumbass, and your height is...is nice, and your hair, and your stupid face and your stupid hands-” He squeezes Hinata's hand. “I don't care what other people look like, I care what you look like, and if you don't stop I'm really going to touch you.”

There's a pause, one, two, three seconds, and then Hinata's pressing Kageyama's hand more insistently against his chest, jaw set in what looks to Kageyama to be determination.

“So do it.”

That's it. Kageyama can't (doesn't want to) hold back anymore and he's jerking his hand away from Hinata's, gripping his face between his hands and pulling him into another awful kiss. This time, Hinata leans into it, as much as he can when Kageyama's forcibly pressing him back against the side of his bed. Kageyama doesn't think he could stop himself at this point even if he wanted to.

He pulls away to slide his hands down Hinata's neck, smooth and warm, down his shoulders and his chest, rising and falling with heavy breaths. Kageyama watches the way his eyes flutter shut and takes it as an okay to keep going, to slide his hands to the hem of Hinata's shirt and then under, palms flat against muscle.

“Are you just doing this because I told you to?” Hinata breathes out, when Kageyama's fingers are twitching against his stomach.

“When have I ever done something because you told me to?” And Hinata huffs out a laugh and says always and yeah, it's true, Kageyama would do anything Hinata told him to, but that's not why he's doing this. He's doing it because Hinata drives him nuts, and it feels like there's a dam broken inside him and his hands won't stop moving.

When Kageyama slides his hands to Hinata's thighs, there's a hitch in the thick breathing above him and he glances up, because as much as he can't make himself stop, if Hinata looks uncomfortable for even a millisecond, he will. But Hinata's eyes are closed, head tipped back and it takes all Kageyama's willpower not to just kiss him again and-

Fuck it, Kageyama thinks, and he presses their lips together.

“I've wanted you to do this for a really long time,” Hinata breathes when Kageyama's lips move from his mouth to his cheek to his eyelid. “I mean, you look at me sometimes but I thought maybe you just had to shit or something, because of that weird look on your face. No, keep going.”

Kageyama does keep going; he slides his fingers under Hinata's shorts, up his smooth, pale thighs, and Hinata's breath hitches deliciously. Maybe he really is dead, because there's no way this is actually happening, no way that Hinata is actually letting Kageyama touch him, no way that Kageyama's hand is ghosting over the tenting fabric between his legs and Hinata's actually pressing into it.

“You look really good,” Kageyama puffs out, foreheads pressed together so he can see Hinata's amazing face.

“Nah,” Hinata says and Kageyama thumps their foreheads together and presses down on the hardness under his hand.

“You do. Anyone who doesn't think so is fucking stupid.” Kageyama's other hand slides up Hinata's chest to his face, cups his cheek and traces the skin with his thumb. “Do you know how hard it is when you bend over all the time, people are going to get the wrong idea-”

“I was testing you.” Hinata's eyes slide open and there's that grin on his face. “I thought maybe I was wrong but then even Tsukishima said something, so-”

Kageyama feels his face turning fifty shades of red and he nearly pulls away before Hinata whines out a sorry and reels him back in with his hands to nuzzle their foreheads together.

“You could have said something,” he grumbles instead, rubbing Hinata through his shorts and feeling a thrill at the way his hips grind up.

Hinata grins again. “You could have, too.”

When Hinata comes in his shorts, Kageyama doesn't even tease him; he's too busy watching his face and the way his chest heaves and he sags against the bed. He shouldn't be surprised that Hinata's a cuddler, but it still sends sparks through his chest when Hinata's arms wrap warm and lazy around his neck and Kageyama has to bodily drag him into the bed.

“So that means we're still sharing a bed, right?” Hinata asks, when his back is tucked up against Kageyama's chest, and Kageyama is allowing himself to wrap Hinata up like he does sometimes when he's sleeping. He's the perfect fit, if Kageyama's honest with himself, just right to tuck under Kageyama's chin and fit comfortably against him.

Kageyama grunts and presses his face into Hinata's soft hair, smelling the shampoo he uses, fingers comfortable against Hinata's abdomen, fingers feeling the warm skin of his stomach underneath his shirt.

He's about to drift to sleep when he hears Hinata whisper, drags himself out of it to hear what he's saying. “I know you like to cuddle, Kageyama. I wasn't asleep all those times.”

Kageyama ends up shoving Hinata away from him, sending him rolling out of bed onto the floor with a thump and he doesn't even care if Hinata's ass gets bruised because he's laughing, still snickering when he crawls back into bed and wraps himself around Kageyama, who has turned to face resolutely away from him.

Hinata is a piece of shit and Kageyama doesn't know why he looks so good all the time, even when he's being annoying and awful and Kageyama can't sleep with their bodies pressed together and Hinata's slim, short legs rubbing between his own.

Xxx

Tsukishima shoots them a disgusted look when they walk into the gym together holding hands instead of jostling each other. Well, they do jostle each other, but their hands remain linked, Hinata's fingers soft and warm between Kageyama's. Kageyama wants to disappear, again, but Hinata just squeezes his hand and sticks his tongue out and says hey, did you know Kageyama thinks I'm hot? And Kageyama ends up trying to shove his head in the water fountain while Tsukishima tells them to get a room and Hinata says they already have one.

Now that Hinata knows he thinks he's hot, he likes to do things like point his ass in Kageyama's direction, rub their legs together, stretch high enough that his shirt rides up and it's hard to focus, as always, when Hinata's chewing on the tip of his water bottle, but at least now he knows that when they get home, to Kageyama's house or Hinata's house or wherever is closest, he can slide his fingers over soft skin and watch Hinata smile at him and tip his head back. It's not so incredibly unbearable when he knows he has an outlet now, doesn't have to feel guilty over admiring Hinata's slim frame and bright eyes.

When someone asks who Kageyama's type is, showing him a magazine, he just rolls his eyes and shakes his head because none of those people can match up to Hinata, small and trim and full of energy. And then he points at Hinata, bursting through the doorway for lunch, telling him to hurry up.

“That's my type,” he says, watching Hinata's face heat up scarlet as he slams the door. He's still waiting outside it when Kageyama leaves, grumbling and yanking his arm away from Kageyama and tellin him he's stupid, stupid, but they share a drink later, and Hinata locks eyes with Kageyama as he slurps from the straw and no, Kageyama's not going to kiss him at school.

"Who needs girls, right?" Hinata says, echoing Kageyama's words from a while ago, grinning at him and then he does, and they end up late for class, Hinata's hair mussed and a suspicious red mark peeking just over his collar.

"I'm not that tall," Hinata says, one day when they're resting on his bed, pretending to study, Hinata's head pillowed on Kageyama's lap, and when Kageyama mutters that he's not tall at all, he's rewarded with a really vicious pinch. "Like, I guess you're kind of attractive, so you could have anyone, you know? I can't believe you think I'm hot, you weirdo."

"You look good," Kageyama says defiantly, pretending to be cool while his cheeks grow warm with the admission. "You wouldn't look right taller. I like your height. I like...a lot of things. Dumbass." His small frame, the way he's the perfect height for cuddling or sitting in Kageyama's lap, his hands that fit just right in Kageyama's. Hinata is wearing one of Kageyama's sweaters, something Kageyama has explicitly told him not to do, which just makes him do it more often. He tries to ignore where the collar dips low over Hinata's shoulder. Even if he's allowed to admire it now, he feels like he's losing something by letting it get to him this easily.

Hinata ends up pressing him down, demanding Kageyama tell him everything he likes, and the only way Kageyama gets out of it is by promising to buy him lunch tomorrow. He whispers it later, though, tracing his fingers down Hinata's toned legs calves and ankles.

Kageyama is absolutely, totally into Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone worried about me quitting my other fic i'm not!! it's just wrapping up soon (〃⌒▽⌒〃)ゝ


End file.
